


I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You

by ElliotWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Just Suck At Dialogue, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Work in This Fandom, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotWrites/pseuds/ElliotWrites
Summary: You get extremely lonely and depressed and Yoosung, remembering what happened with Rika, does everything he can to help.(I feel like the ending was rushed and I'm so sorry! Also, the title is from Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie)Small changes have been made since first published!!





	

"No, you have to listen to me! (Y/N) don't do this, please!" Yoosung begins to sob, realizing why you called him. Why had you called? Well, you hit yet another bout of depression and of course it had to be just a few days after you met all these lovely people. It wasn't their fault, it really wasn't. Hell, you'd only known them for six days now, so it couldn't be their faults. In those six days, you had become closest and most attached to the game-addicted college student, Yoosung Kim, who seemed to be the one you could confide in the most and you were right. Whenever you were sad or confused in the past days, whether it was 2 PM or 2 AM, he'd always pick up and cheer you up somehow. You felt horrible for calling him but at the same time, you knew that he would feel worse if you died and didn't talk to him at all.

  
"Yoosung, I'm so sorry, you know I care about you and want you okay, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm trapped in this damn apartment and I can't leave and now I have a party to plan and I just can't, I'm sorry." Your voice didn't even waver, staying monotonous through the whole sentence that should have been filled with the emotion that you just couldn't seem to convey because of how bad you had gotten. "It's not like you know me well enough to care anyway, right?" You let out a small laugh, which gets cut off by Yoosung, who doesn't mean to seem rude (as usual, that sweet baby bean).

  
"Of course I care! I care about you more than I ever could have cared about Rika or LOLOL or anything! I'd do anything for you and I know you'd do the same, (Y/N)!" He was desperately trying to get his message across, stuttering and crying like it made a difference in your mind.

  
"Of course you do." You sigh and take a silent moment to think, then slam down the phone, turning it off and ending the call at the same time.

  
On the other side of the line, Yoosung says your name a few times before he starts freaking out, unable to breathe or process what just happened. He lets out a scream and calls Seven as quick as his shaking fingers will let him.

  
"Hey Yoosung! What's u-"

  
"Seven, what's Rika's apartment's address?"

  
"Uh, are you alright? You know I can't tell you that. V's orders. Sor-"

  
"Tell me where the apartment is, Luciel, or I _swear to god_ \- You don't get what they're going to do!"

  
"What the hell is going on, Yoosung?!"

  
Yoosung takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before answering so he doesn't crush his phone is his hand from the pressure he's putting on it.

  
"(Y/N) just called me apologizing and," He holds back a sob, going silent for a moment before continuing. "And said that all this was too much stress and that they couldn't do this anymore!" By the end of the sentence, he's in tears, practically yelling again. Seven is silent for a moment before he sighs and the sounds of keyboards clicks sound through the phone.

  
"...I'll send you directions, but this stays between you, (Y/N) and I, got it? Don't say anything to V!" Yoosung mentally scoffs, knowing now is not the time to mention how he rarely ever talks to V, or really ever did in the first place.

  
"Luciel, thank you so much! I have no idea how t-" His grateful response is cut off by Seven.

  
"Hey. Quit rambling and go get there. You never know how quick someone'll go, you know?" His voice gets quieter towards the end of the sentence, but Yoosung doesn't mentioning, realizing that what he said is exactly right.

  
"...Thank you. Really." After that, Yoosung hangs up and runs outside after grabbing an umbrella, just in case. He looks at his personal messages and sees that Seven had sent him the address, so he opens it and starts running in that direction as fast as he can. This time he can save them. Last time he couldn't. If he loses (MC) he's not going to be able to really take it either.

He takes a shortcut through a building to save time and pushes through the emergency exit in the back before anyone can ask him what he's doing and continues running to the apartment. He gets to the building and climbs up the stairs, not caring that his throat was burning and his lungs were in the same condition. You had to be safe. You  _had_ to. 

He sees the buttons on the door handle and groans; Luciel never gave him the passcode to the goddamn door. He whips out his phone and texts him  _Luciel, door passcode. Now._ It takes Luciel a whole minute and a half to respond with  _Calm your tits, Yoosung. The passcode is 1103. You're welcome._  

Rolling his eyes at Luciel's snarky response, he punches in the code and throws the door open, slamming it closed behind him while he practically throws his shoes off. He looks into the kitchen- nothing. The small, main living room- nothing. He checks the main bedroom- nothing. He can feel tears welling up, knowing where you must be then. He slowly makes him way to the bathroom and reaches for the handle, but when he finally summons up the courage to open the door, he finds it locked.

"No, no, no, no,  _no, no, **no!**_ " He starts screaming and hitting the door like it'll help. "(Y/N)! (Y/N),  _please_ open the door!" He feels tears pouring down his face while he starts kicking and punching and slamming his head on the door to try and get it open. " **Please**! You don't know what you're doing!" Then he hears something he wished to this very day that he hadn't. A gurgle. Not like someone was in there gargling some mouth wash, but as if someone were choking. He knew exactly what was happening and finally got the door open to see you laying on the floor, throat slit, blood coming out of the wound, your mouth, the cuts scattering your arms- it was too much for him. 

He grabbed his phone and called the police, screaming at the operator without meaning to because of the horror of what was going on. Once they were on their way, he dialed Luciel's number.

"Hey! So, what's up with (Y/N)?"

"Don't say that name. Just... Don't..."

He continued, explaining what had happened and what he had seen and Seven quickly attempted to calm him down, failing miserably. When the ambulance got there, Yoosung thanked them and left, not wasting a moment getting out of there.

-

He didn't attend your funeral. He couldn't bare it.

He dropped out of university, too depressed to even move from his bed or play LOLOL somedays.

He never went to your grave.

But next time someone stumbled upon Rika's apartment, which in his mind was yours now, and got in the messenger, Rika was no longer on his mind.

It was you.

And remembering your blood-stained, choking body did nothing but make him worse.

-

Soon after the newest RFA member had joined, reminding him so so much of you, they lost Yoosung as well.

It hasn't been the same since.


End file.
